I will never let you down!
by 4everCoverGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'What happened after James and Peta got eliminated' This sequel follows James and Peta's lives after he proposed to her. Will they be able to keep their relationship going? Or are there going to be unexpected problems that seem to ruin their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two._

**'2 weeks James! We have 2 weeks to prepare a wedding and have almost nothing!'**

** 'I KNOW that Peta! But stressing out over it won't help!' **

**'Why didn't we start earlier?'**

** 'You know EXACTLY why!' **

**He was right, I knew why we couldn't start earlier ****with preparing our wedding. 3 weeks before the wedding we weren't even sure that it would be happening.**

**-Flashback-**

**'James? What are you doing here and who are these girls?', I asked carefully, trying to not jump to conclusions.**

** I was shopping at some mall with Alexa and Makenzie. James was supposed to be at home with Carlos, watching some basketball game on TV. **

**So I was rather surprised o see him here, but I was even more surprised to see him here with 3 girls I've never seen before. **

**'Peta let me explain it to you, please.' **

**'So?' He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. **

**We went away from Alexa, Makenzie and these 3 girls. **

**'Who are they?'**

** 'Ashley, Lucy and Shay.'**

** 'And you are here with them right now why?'**

** 'Because I promised to meet up with them today.'**

** 'And you couldn't tell me why?' **

**'Because I didn't want you to think the wrong things.' **

**'And why couldn't you just tell me what you are doing with them here?'**

** 'Because I can't.'**

** 'You know I could assume you are cheating on me?!' **

**'I'm not! I promise, I would never be able to do so.' **

**'Then fucking tell me what you are doing here!' **

**'We went into a café together and talked about things. I can't tell you about what, I'm sorry.'**

** 'Don't be! I should've known better James. Goodbye.' **

**'Peta please. I didn't cheat on you! I just can't tell you right now.' **

**'Keep it. Bye James.' I turned around and went over to Alexa and Makenzie. **

**'I'm going home, bye guys.' Even though James and I spent every day together and spent the nights at his, I had still kept my house. **

**I drove there and opened my door. I went inside and sat down on the couch. Why was he doing this? What did I do wrong? The doorbell rang and I slowly stood up. I opened the door and James stood there. **

**'What do you want?'**

** 'I want to explain.' **

**'So you want to tell me what you talked about?'**

** 'Yes.' **

**'Come in.' I let him walk in and closed the door behind him.**

** 'You know that your birthday is next week. They helped me to shoot a music video for a song I wrote for you. I wanted it to be a present for you, that's why I couldn't tell you.'**

** 'Jay...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted this way.' **

**'It's ok. You couldn't know.' **

**'I should've trusted you when you said that you didn't cheat on me.' **

**'I love you Peta, just don't forget that.'**

**-Flashback End-**

So here it is guys! The first chapter of the sequel!

Tell me what you think and if I should continue or not.


	2. Wedding Preparations

_Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two._

**That was 2 days ago. We were going along great after that and none of us mentioned the event again until now. **

**The wedding preparations were really stressing us out. Indeed we told our friends the date but we had nothing booked, not to speak of a dress, location or real invitations. It just didn't seem possible to get all of that done in 2 weeks. **

**It would be hard to find a location in such short time. We didn't want to hire a wedding planner, we'd thought that we'd be able to handle it on our own, but clearly we weren't. **

**I opened my laptop and searched for wedding locations around Malibu. I came across a website called 'Malibu Beach Weddings' . **

**They offered to plan the whole wedding and that seemed to be just what I was looking for. **

**'James? What do you think about Malibu?', I yelled because he was in another room. **

**'Sounds perfect! I'll be right there.' A minute later he was next to me on the couch. I showed him the site I discovered and he was amazed. **

**'Let's do it. Looks perfect for me.'**

**'Great.', I said smiling and pecked his lips. **

**We were able to keep the promise we had made to each other after he proposed. We didn't sleep with each other and we didn't plan on until the wedding night. **

**I don't really know why we promised this to each other but it felt right when we did and it still does, even though it sometimes was hard to stop each other. But anyway, back to planning this awesome wedding we've always dreamed of.**

**After we had decided to get married at Malibu Beach, I emailed them asking for more information and that we are interested to plan a wedding that's set to be in 2 weeks. I hope that they'd reply quickly so we could start planning more. **

**The next morning I had an answer from them, telling me to visit their office so we could start planning. James and I immediately drove there and when we met the wedding planner, I was surprised she was so young. **

**She introduced herself as Gracie and looked at James as if she wanted to jump on him and make out with him right there. I didn't like that. James though didn't look at her at all longer than necessary, instead he put his arm around my waist and pulled m closer to him, smiling at me and kissing my head. I relaxed when he did that and we finally started planning. **

**Since it was a beach wedding there'd be a lot of flowers along the aisle and we'd set up a little stage where the ceremony would take place. After that the reception would take place at a lovely restaurant we'd book for that day. **

**James and I discovered it shortly after we had just started dating. The colors of the bridesmaids dresses and the flowers were going to be some orange-yellowish. Tomorrow, Alexa, myself, Makenzie and Alison, who Kendall asked to fly out here to the wedding and the weeks before it. **

**She would arrive in LA tomorrow and I felt kinda bad to take her away from Kendall already but I really needed her opinion and she had to try on her bridesmaids dress.**

_Kinda boring I know but had to write it so you can imagine how I want there wedding to look like. No worries, there will be a little drama in the next chapters hopefully! Keep reviewing,following,favoriting and read my other story 'Living in my Dream', I'd really appreciate it. _

_Any 5SOS fans under my readers? Anyone going to one of their concerts next year? Ever been to one? Tell me what it was like? What are your favorite songs? Who's your favorite member? Luke girl right here! hehe :D_


	3. Wedding Dress and Reuniting

_Author's note: I don't own the characters/people appearing in this story. Peta doesn't exist in real life but I got inspired by Peta Murgatroyd and James exist in the television series Big Time Rush as James Diamond, and this story is just my imagination. So yeah, don't own these two._

**'I really like this color, the orange is great and it looks perfect on you.', I said when Alison came out of the dressing room. **

**'Kendall is going to love seeing you in it, believe me.' **

**She twirled around in the dress and smiled at herself in the mirror. **

**'I really hope so and I'm so excited to see him again.'**

**'I understand you, I don't even know how you two manage to have such a healthy relationship when you barely see each other. I wouldn't be able to live without James and not see him every day.' **

**'It's because I always promised myself to do the exams no matter who comes along. I'm just glad Kendall's okay with it and that he makes sure we talk so often. I wouldn't be able to with the studying and so on.' **

**'He really fell head over heels for you. He always looks so happy while and after he talked to you. I just love seeing him so happy.' **

**'Me too.' **

**Alexa and Makenzie both came out of the dressing room in this moment and Alison and I were speechless. They looked gorgeous in the dresses they chose. **

**They were a little different than Alison's though they all were the same orange. We all decided to choose them and now it was time to look for my dress. After they all changed back into their normal clothes we walked through the store, looking for the perfect dress. **

**I immediately fell in love when I saw a dress which was really wide at the bottom, made like a ball gown for a princess and tight on my upper body. It had a few diamonds along the décolleté and was strapless. I loved it.**

**It fit me perfectly and I was seriously the happiest woman alive. We all admired the dress. I know it was kinda fancy for a beach wedding, but I didn't care. I've always dreamed of a dress like this for my wedding and now this dream would finally come true. **

**We bought all of the dresses and said goodbye outside of the store. Alison and I got into my car since Kendall was at James' and I was going there anyway, I'd take her with me. **

**After a short drive we arrived at James' house and got out. I unlocked the door and didn't see James OR Kendall anywhere. **

**We went into the backyard and saw James and Kendall sitting by the pool. **

**'Hey James, Kendall we're back.' **

**Kendall looked over to me and saw Alison standing next to me. He jumped up ran other to us and hugged her tight, spinning her around. He put her down and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her. **

**'I'm so glad to have you here Ali.' He hugged her again and kissed her forehead. I was so happy for them. **

**Meanwhile James came over to me too and had his arm wrapped around my waist. **

**'They're so cute together.'**

**'And we aren't?', he asked jokingly and kissed my nose. **

**'Yeah but just look at them. I'm so happy Kendall found her.'**

**'Me too. He's never seemed so happy with a girl before. The way he talks about her, the look in his eyes.'**

**'I know.', I sighed and laid my head on his chest, looking over at Kendall and Alison, who went over to the pool and sat down on one lawn chair together.**

So this was chapter 3. I really hope you guys liked it even though it is kinda short and took me so long to upload, but I have had a lot to do but summer holidays start tomorrow so I'll hopefully get a little more done. Review,Favorite,Follow


	4. UPDATE

Sorry for not updating but I have major writers block.

I seriously have no idea how to keep going with this story, so if any of you have an idea, sth I could bring in, anything really, it would honestly help me.

I hope to update soon.

Sorry guys

xoxo


End file.
